Pick up your phone
by xxperfectweaponxx
Summary: Duncan and Gwen are in a serious fight! All because of none other then Trent. Can Duncan tell Gwen hes sorry before its to late. Falling in reverse- Pick up your phone


Pick Up Your Phone

DxG

*Your Call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system*

*Please record your message*

*Beep*

"

Gwen, it's me. Pick your damn phone up! I want to talk to you. Ugh just call me back."

Duncan said into the phones tiny speaker. He pressed the red end button and through the phone down on his bed with a force that made the phone bounce as high as the top of the headboard.

_Why is this happening? _He thought to himself.

He sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He lifted his head and looked at his phone. 10:37pm it read, brightly behind the time was a picture of his sunshine with his black hoodie on smiling with her fake thick rimmed glasses. Her pasty skin, teal lips which shaped into the cutest smile and big dark eyes made him feel immediate guilt for what he had said to her.

_Pick up the phone!  
>Answer your texts<br>Well I apologize about last night  
>I really did not mean to disrespect<em>

Duncan picked his phone up and looked at the flashing screen saying new message from none other then Gwen . He immediately opened the message to read it hoping it would say I'm sorry! I miss you, can you come over tonight?  
>But no the message said<p>

" Your an idiot! Why the hell would you say what you said to me?

And BTW can you not get the message that I don't want to talk to you right now?

Stop calling and texting I'm not answering anything from you! Fuck off!"

He kept rereading that message. She. Was. Mad!

But now, so was he. He stood up and threw his phone at a picture of him and her that hung perfectly on the wall. The glass splattered through the room cutting his left shin. "Shit!" he said aloud. He looked at the smashed picture and sighed. Thoughts came to his mind about why she wasn't answering.  
>Yes it was their first fight all because off...<p>

You

_You better be alone!  
>No I'm not obsessed<br>But if I catch you with somebody else, you know that  
>I am gonna be upset<em>

Trent. Because they met up with him in the mall and it went down hill from there. Words they had said to each other that they couldn't take back.

What if He was with her right now?

This made Duncan angrier. Why you ask? Trent was a threat to him; he felt that as soon as "Elvis" was around Gwen, she was with Trent not him.

There was no way he could even look at another girl the way he looked at Gwen. And he would never even dream about going back to his ex Courtney. The idea sent a shudder through him.

He felt that he knew this too. Duncan wanted to punch his face till it bled.

That was it Duncan was going to Gwen's house now. No way in hell was he losing her to Trent!

_I truly believe_  
><em><br>That the reason I'm here  
>Is to tell you the truth<br>That your ending is near  
>One day you must look at yourself in mirror<br>But I still don't think you are hearing me clear!  
>You must understand that our friendship is done<br>Justified by the person that you have become  
>But because of the fact that enough is enough!<br>Now I am the one that is holding the gun!_

He looked at himself in the mirror. His green Mohawk was the way he liked it. He had his D.R.U.G.S band t-shirt on that showed his tattooed arms off perfectly and a pair of jeans on. He had his red high tops on. He saw his tattoo with Gwen's name and ran his fingers over it. He missed her, and it had been one night. Maybe it was the fact that they where fighting and they might end it. But he wasn't letting that happen.  
><em><br>_The drive to Gwen's feels like it takes eternity to actually get there. At least on the way he had music_.  
><em>Having his music was like an escape for him. He turned it to the first station he thought of. The music filled the car and he tried to concentrate on the words that flowed through out the car.

Whoa

_This will be the end of us  
>I have tried way too many times to heal<br>I have loved you so much it hurts me dear  
>And this will be the end of us!<em>

Of all the song to play that was the song they chose. Falling In Reverse's Pick Up Your Phone. Duncan switched the radio off. Sure he loved FIR but seriously he didn't need or want that song at the moment.  
>He arrived at Gwen's house and parked in front it. The apartment block was a nice cozy little place to live. He new she picked this because of its court yard with the flowers and the little park for kids. How it was closed off from the world seeing it had four apartments that made a perfect square with the courtyard in the middle. or the field view Gwen had from her window which was perfect for her to sketch.<br>_  
>Pick up the phone! <em>  
><em><br>Pick up the phone!  
>Pick up the phone!<br>Well I apologize about last night  
>I really did not mean to disrespect<br>_  
>But right now it wasn't time for focusing on the way the apartment looked or how it suited her to live in an environment like this. Now was the time to kiss and makeup. He decided to call saying he was coming.<br>-ring-  
>-ring-<br>-ring-  
>"the hell do you want Duncan?" She said.<br>"umm, I wanted to talk." He said  
>"Why, so you can insult me more?"<br>"No because I want to talk to you"

" Gwen?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Please..." He didn't want to fight anymore.  
>"Fine, where are you?"<br>"Outside your apartment block."  
>" God. The doors open" She said<br>-click-

Pick yourself up

_Up off the floor  
>Wipe the tears from off your face<br>Because the cops are knocking on the door  
>They're gonna wanna know what's up!<br>Better tell them that you fell_  
><em>Cause when they see the bruises on my face<br>They're probably taking both of us to jail_

Duncan walked up to her apartment and opened the door to find Gwen with her arms crossed in front of her. Her eyes narrowed and the corners of her mouth were pulled into a frown.  
>She looked tired as if that the previous night she hadn't slept at all. Dark purple rings under her eyes and streaks of mascara down her cheeks.<br>She was wearing a tight Tokio hotel Humanoid t-shirt and a pair of baggy dark grey sweat pants with the word aeropostal . Her fuzzy black ugg slippers on her feet.  
>Her black hair with teal streaks was pulled into a side ponytail.<br>It broke his heart to see her like this.

I'm sick and tired of fighting each other

"What did you wanna talk about?" She asked her voice cracking as if she was going to cry.  
>"I want to talk about..." He started. "Last n-nigh-ht." It was hard to think about it now.<br>"Why, so we could fight more about Trent?" she snapped.  
>"I don't want to fight anymore." He said<br>_  
>The lying, the crying, the calling your mother<br>The calling of names, I'm bothered and smothered  
>We kiss and make up, get under the covers<br>A dangerous cycle I don't understand  
>The kicking, the screaming, the breaking of lamps<br>I'll be damned if I see you with some other man  
>If I cannot have you, then nobody can!<em>

"Oh, so you did wanna fight but now you've had enough?" She snapped now angrier then before.  
>"No, Not at all! I-" He tried to say.<br>"Oh so why did you say what you said then?" He was not going to tell her that he was jealous of Trent! That's just questioning your manliness when you say that! Stupid Elvis!  
>"Because I-"<br>" Because what. Hello I'm waiting for an answer." She looked into his eyes. She shook her head and looked the other way.  
>" If you weren't going to talk then why did you come." She said quietly. Duncan walled up to Gwen to give her a hug. She pushed him away. Anger filled her heart.<br>"Gwen?" Duncan said.  
><em><br>Whoa_  
><em>This will be the end of us<br>I have tried way too many times to heal  
>I have loved you so much it hurts me dear<br>And this, this will be the end of us!_

"Just go if you're not going to tell me why you came."  
>"I'm not leaving."<br>"Why? Why don't you just go? You yelled at me yesterday for being with Trent and now your not giving me a reason why. If you're not going to talk then get out of my house!" Gwen screamed. The screaming received banging on the wall from angry neighbours.  
>"Hey. You were the one who was hanging around with your EX and IGNORING ME!" I yelled back.<br>_  
>Death do us part<em>  
><em>I thought you would never go straight<br>For my heart  
>I'm better off living in hell!<em>

" Oh God! This is fucking hell." She sighed.  
>"What hell?" Duncan said<br>"This fighting because of Trent." She said. Almost on cue her phone started vibrated. She looked at the message and replied. Duncan caught a glimpse of the text. It was from Trent.  
>Trent: Hey Gwen. What's up?<br>Gwen: Not much.  
>Duncan wanted to rip the phone from her hands and smash it on the ground.<br>"Duncan, You should go.."  
>"Gwen, I'm not leaving till you know the truth." He sighed.<br>"Whats the truth? That Trent could handle the fact that i have friendships with other guys and your so immature that you can't stand the idea of me having other friends?" She snapped. That hurt him. It made him feel like she wasn't happy with him.  
>"This is why i started to fight..." Duncan started.<br>_  
>Pick up your phone! <em>  
><em>*Your call has been forwarded to an aumotaic voice message system*<br>Pick up your phone!  
>Pick up the phone!<em>

" I cant stand the fact relationship you and Elvis have. I couldn't stand it when you where talking with him and not really me. Gwen right now you don't seem happy with me, I want you to be happy. So if making you happy means you want to b-break u-up with me" It was hard for him to say those words and not feel pain. He said he wasn't giving her up but seeing her so sad he didn't want her to be upset. " Then I'm okay with that. Whatever it takes to make you happy. I'm really, really sorry Gwen."  
>He looked at her she had tears rolling down her cheeks. He waited for her response.<br>_  
>Whoa<em>  
><em>This will be the end of us<br>I have tried way too many times to heal  
>I have loved you so much it hurts me dear<br>And this, this will be the end of us!_

"Duncan. I'm Sorry too. But when you say I'm not happy with you, you're wrong. I'm so happy with you its crazy. Remember those nights I came to your house in tears because of Trent or anyone? Well It's because Im happiest when Im with you. I talked to Trent a lot because he was talking to me. If it were up to me  
>I would have talked to you mostly. I wouldn't break up with you if my life deepened on it. I love you too much." She said smiling. Duncan ran up to her and took her in his arms and kissed her. The kiss deepened with every second. His hand holding her head and his other hand snaked around her waist.<br>He pulled away and whispered in her ear.  
>"I love you and wouldn't give you up for the world."<br>_  
>Pick up the phone! <em>  
><em>Pick up the phone!<br>Pick up the phone!  
>Well I apologize about last night<em>  
><em>I really did not mean to disrespect<em>

Gwen giggled while Duncan said those words to her. Gwen's phone started to ring. It was Trent.  
>"I'll handle it." Duncan said.<br>Duncan pressed the green talk button on Gwen's phone.  
>"Hello?" He said<br>"Hi umm Gwen its Trent."  
>Duncan looked at Gwen and said<br>_ *We're sorry the number you have dialed is not in service at this time, _  
><em>Fuck you! *<br>_Duncan Hung up and him and Gwen started laughing. Yep everything was back to normal, maybe even better!


End file.
